legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schwestern des Lichts (Episode)
Schwestern des Lichts (original Light '') ist die achte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Denna entführt Zedd – mit ihm hat sie einen mächtigen Zauberer an ihrer Seite. Kahlan, Richard und Cara jagen Denna, währenddessen bricht Richard vor Schmerzen zusammen. Zufällig kommen gerade in diesem Augenblick die Schwestern des Lichts, die ihnen mitteilen, dass Richards Schmerzen mit seiner Gabe in Zusammenhang stehen. Sie wollen ihn zum Palast der Propheten bringen, wo er als Zauberer ausgebildet werden soll. Welchen Weg wird er wählen? Handlung '''Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht!' Spoiler zeigen Denna wird von der Heldengruppe verfolgt, da sie immer noch den magischen Kompass besitzt. Wie auch immer sie es geschafft haben, den großen Vorsprung zu verringern. Denna kommt zu einem Haus in dem einige Frauen sticken. Hier stellt sie eine Falle, um den Zauberer der ersten Ordnung Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander zu entführen, was ihr auch tatsächlich gelingt. Da Zedds Magie gegen eine Mord-Sith im direkten Duell machtlos ist, bleibt er zurück, um sich um die Toten zu kümmern während die anderen drei die Verfolgung aufnehmen als plötzlich Denna an der offenen Tür vorbei flieht. Zu spät bemerken sie, dass sie nicht Denna verfolgen, sondern einer Toten in deren Kleidung. Denna nutzt die Fähigkeiten Zedds um ihre Spuren zu verwischen und sie ist schlau genug um seine heimlichen Wegweiser zu erkennen und zu vernichten. So kann sie ihren Vorsprung wieder vergrößern. Die Verfolgergruppe hat noch ein zusätzliches Problem. In Richard beginnen die Kräfte des Han immer stärker aufzusteigen. Die daraus resultierenden Kopfschmerzen lassen ihn zusammenbrechen, er kann es vor Kahlan und Cara nicht mehr verbergen. Just in diesem Augenblick kommen drei Schwestern des Lichts dazu. Von Schwester Verna erfahren sie die näheren Umstände über Richards Han, bis er wieder von einer heftigen Schmerzattacke gequält wird. Nach kurzem Blickkontakt übernimmt Schwester Elisabeth durch eine Kopfmassage einiges von Richards Han, dadurch wird er zwar entlastet, für sie aber bedeutet es den Tod. Endlich begreift er, dass es ernst ist und er tatsächlich zum Palast der Propheten gehen muss, auch wenn es bedeutet in die Alte Welt zu gehen und seine Aufgabe als Sucher zurück zu stellen. Er übergibt Kahlan das Schwert der Wahrheit nur für den Fall der Fälle, dass Zedd einen neuen Sucher ernennen muss. Nun gehen sie getrennte Wege. Denna hat in der Zwischenzeit einige D'Haraner Söldner gefunden und auf ihre Verfolger gehetzt. Cara und Kahlan können überraschender Weise der Übermacht trotzen, auch wenn Kahlan leicht verletzt wird. Von einem sterbenden D'Haraner erfahren sie, wo jene die Belohnung von Denna kassieren sollten. Zwei aus dem Kampf entflohene Söldner treffen dort auch auf Denna. Für ihre Erfolglosigkeit kassieren sie aber den Tod statt des erhofften Reichtums. Diese beiden Leichen sind natürlich perfekt für ihre Pläne. Zedd muss sie so verwandeln, dass sie wie Zedd und Denna aussehen. Ihm gelingt es auch sie zu überreden, den magischen Kompass an der Leiche zu drapieren, damit sie die Verfolger endgültig loswerden. Richard ist nun mit Schwester Verna und Schwester Katharine dabei den Weg in die Alte Welt zu suchen. In dem Nebel der Wälder scheint es völlig aussichtslos zu sein und Richard ist sich nicht sicher ob er richtig geführt wird. Schwester Verna jedoch findet zielgerichtet den Übergang, denn plötzlich öffnet sich der Nebel und gibt die Sicht frei. Durch lichten Laubwald geht es weiter, bis sie plötzlich von einem Mriswith angegriffen werden. Katharine gibt dabei ihr Leben für den Sucher. Er begreift endlich, nur wenn er seine Magie zu beherrschen erlernt, kann er verhindern, dass andere sich für ihn aufopfern. Endlich gelangen sie zur Stadt der Majendie. Von Hauptmann Takoda erfahren sie, dass der Weg zum Palast der Propheten unpassierbar ist. Die Mriswith haben sich auf unerklärliche Art und Weise vermehrt. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, einige Gefangene als Opfer zu bringen. Das ist für Richard aber unannehmbar. Er erpresst die Schwestern des Lichts, damit sie seinen Plänen zustimmen und so befreien sie die gefangenen Baka Ban Mana. Bei dem Kampf gegen die Söldner hat sich Kahlan, seit langer Zeit einmal wieder eine Verwundung eingefangen, die nicht bald heilte sondern sich entzündete. Cara ist gezwungen die Wunde mit ihrem Strafer auszubrennen. Kahlans Stärke imponiert ihr, aber kurz darauf wird Kahlan doch noch ohnmächtig. Dadurch ist die Verfolgung Dennas erschwert. In der Nacht kommen sie zu dem Ort im Wald wo die Söldner ihren Lohn von Denna erhalten sollten. Da sehen sie aber nur zwei Leichen, Denna und Zedd. Bei ihnen finden sie auch den magischen Kompass. Während der nächtlichen Flucht erfährt Richard von Du'Chaillu, mit welchen Intrigen die Baka Ban Mana in die Gefangenschaft kamen. Für sie ist Richard der Retter, der Caharin. Er findet es lustig überall mit einem neuen Titel begrüßt zu werden. Der einzige gangbare Weg zum Heimatdorf ist durch die Schlammödnis unterhalb der Lurahöhlen, dort wo die Mriswith ihr Versteck haben. Sie haben aber keine andere Wahl. In der Stadt wird inzwischen das Verschwinden der Gefangenen bemerkt, Hauptmann Takoda und Leutnant Horace leiten die Verfolgung. Beim nächtlichen Aufeinandertreffen werden Horace, Takoda und ein weiterer Söldner zum Opfer der Mriswith, allen Anderen gelingt die Flucht. Am nächsten Morgen im Wald, hat Denna so ihre Schwierigkeiten den Zauberer zum Essen zu bewegen. Seine Überredungskünste ihm gnädig zu sein, sind minder erfolglos. Zum Beenden des Streits löscht er das Feuer mit Wasser aus dem Trinkschlauch. Dies versteht Denna als Provokation und zwingt ihn mit dem Strafer zum sofortigen Aufbruch, um bald an das Ziel ihrer Flucht zu gelangen. Zedd hatte dies tatsächlich so gewollt, denn so bemerkt Denna nicht, wie sich aus dem aufsteigenden Wasserdampf eine Verfolgerwolke entwickelt. Als Kahlan und Cara gegen Mittag auf eine Lichtung treten erkennt Kahlan die Nachricht von Zedd, da die Wolke entgegen den anderen Wolken am Himmel zieht. Cara dagegen ist zu rational um die Magie zu sehen. Ihr bleibt jedoch keine Wahl, sie muss Kahlan folgen, da Richards Auftrag lautete: “Beschütze sie, als wäre sie mein Ebenbild.“ Richard und Schwester Verna zusammen mit den Baka Ban Mana kommen nun zur Schlammödnis unterhalb der Lurahöhlen. Richard ist sich sicher, dass im Schlick die Spuren zu sehen sein werden und sie so zu bekämpfen sind. Kaum hat er es gesagt, sind die ersten Spuren auch schon zu erkennen. Trotzdem wird Du'Chaillu das erste Opfer der Mriswith. Was Richard bereits bei den anderen Kämpfen versuchte, jetzt gelingt es und seine fast vergessenen Trainingsstunden gegen unsichtbares Obst und der Kampf gegen Jeziah zahlen sich aus. Der erste Mriswith wird getötet. Sterbend fängt er an sichtbar zu werden. Der verwendete Tarnmantel bezieht seine Kraft aus der Magie im Blut der Zauberer. An der Narbe des toten Mriswith erkennt Verna, dass es ihre ehemalige Schwester Katharine ist. So ist also die Vermehrung der Mriswith vonstatten gegangen, ihre Opfer werden nicht verspeist sondern verwandelt. Da kommt Richard eine Idee. Er nimmt den Tarnmantel und prüft damit schon mal ob er wirklich ein Zauberer ist. Denna treibt den Zauberer immer weiter an, er verwickelt sie dabei in ein Gespräch über wahre Freundschaft, Einsamkeit und den Chancen eines neuen Lebens. Mit leise hoffender Wehmut in ihrer Stimme fragt sie Zedd: “Du glaubst es stünde in meiner Macht ein besserer Mensch zu werden?“ Zedds Antwort lässt die Hoffnung stärker werden und man sieht den Kampf ihrer Gefühle in ihrem Gesicht, als sie plötzlich von einem Pfeil durchbohrt wird. Entsetzt kann Zedd nur noch beobachten wie sie ihren Strafer verlierend rücklings in die Tiefe der Schlucht stürzt. Verwundert bemerkt er Richards Fehlen, als seine beiden Retterin bei ihm ankommen. Als er das Schwert des Wahrheit wahrnimmt, ist er bereit der Weisheit des Suchers zu vertrauen. Richard ist mit seinem Tarnmantel in den Lurahöhlen unterwegs und kommt gerade dazu wie drei Mriswith einen Kokon verweben. Mit geübter Klinge lässt er sie sterben und kann aus dem Kokon Du'Chaillu retten. Zuvor hatte er seinen Mantel geöffnet, damit er sichtbar ist. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es noch weitere Opfer gibt. So fangen sie an noch mehr Kokons zu öffnen. Leutnant Horace wird ebenfalls gerettet. Aus dem nächsten Kokon schlüpft Takoda, der aber bereits zum Mriswith mutierte. Es kommt zu einem ungleichen Kampf, den Richard nur knapp für sich entscheiden kann. Dann marschieren sie weiter in das Baka Ban Manadorf. Unterwegs entsteht die Bereitschaft zwischen Leutnant Horace und Du'Chaillu ein Bündnis der Völker gegen die Mriswith zu schmieden. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Denna: Jessica Marais Schwester Verna: Alison Bruce Schwester Elisabeth: Vanessa Riddell Schwester Katharine: Janine Burchett Du'Chaillu: Miriama Smith Hauptmann Takoda: Michael Hallows Leutnant Horace: Richard Dey Sterbender D'Haraner: Allan Henry D'Haraner Söldner: Robert Owens *Sprecher: Torben Liebrecht Easteregg * Das Haus in dem Denna den Zauberer überrumpelt sieht genauso aus wie das von Caras Schwester Grace. Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Stub